Lost
by Animalluver
Summary: In an attempt to deliver a letter all across New York, Raymond and Robert find themselves lost. In the biggest blizzard Long Island's ever seen.


_A/N: Taking a break from the Pokemon section. Tadaa!_

**The Blizzard**

The Barone family; sounds like an ordinary family, doesn't it? A grandpa and grandma, an older brother, a husband, a wife, not to mention three kids. Just your boring, old family.

Would I be writing it if it was a normal family? Heck no!

Raymond, along with Robert, and Frank, were lazily sitting on a couch, munching on potato chips. Robert raised a hand slightly when the TV showed that there was a touchdown on the football game they were watching.

Frank's eyes lazily bore into the TV, like a trance. Raymond was now diving into the chips, messing up the sofa with little crumbs.

Debra, Ray's wife, walked in. Robert and Frank stood up, walking in the kitchen, as if they knew what was coming.

"Raymond, look at this mess!" Debra cried, shocked at the mess he made. "I _just_ cleaned this couch! Now it's ruined!"

Ray sighed, looking up. "I'll clean up," he said, "after the game's over."

"Oh no," Debra practically picked him up, and shoved him on the chair. "I'm cleaning. You know, why can't you actually help me once in a while?"

Robert peered in through the kitchen, smiling at the fight.

"I was supposed to go out with Amy," she whined. "Now I have to clean up after _your _messes!"

Raymond sighed, kicking the chips under the sofa. "There. Happy?"

Debra stared at him, flabbergasted. "Why, I am NOT! Raymond, just… just go in the kitchen."

Ray walked in the kitchen miserably, and Frank was on the phone.

"I can't go out in there!" he complained. "That's across New York! That's far! …What? I have to? Fine!"

Robert and Raymond looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Marie walked in, smiling.

"Raymond! Hello!" she cried, hugging him. "Hello Robby." She patted him. "I cooked a lasagna. You see, I smelled Debra's food all the way here, and I knew I just had to come."

Debra apparently heard and walked in, dumping the dirt from the vacuum in the trash. "Marie," she smiled, "so glad to see you. Again." Sarcasm dripped from her voice like water, but Marie ignored it.

"Hello Debra. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs," Raymond said. "They're playing."

"Hey Mom," Robert said, "you look cold."

Marie smiled and shrugged. "Oh, it's winter, you know? I forgot to wear a jacket. Frank, why are you getting your keys for the car?"

Frank turned around. "I got business to attend to all across New York. It's an important letter, you know?"

Marie and Debra rushed to the door, blocking it. "There's a blizzard out there Frank!" Debra cried. "It's dangerous! And someone your a-" she looked around, "um… someone with not enough food should go!"

Frank looked down at his belly. "You're right, I'm starved! Marie, unpack that food, I gotta eat!"

Marie smiled, taking out the lasagna. She put it on the table, cut it, and gave a piece to Frank. Frank dug in.

"But I have to deliver that letter," Frank said through a piece of lasagna. "I can't just wait out the snowstorm."

"Why don't you let Ray deliver it?" Marie suggested. Debra gasped.

"Ray is NOT going! He could die out there!"

"Maybe Marie should go. That'll be one less problem," Frank smiled, but that earned a glare from her.

"Now, come on Debra. Ray can go," Robert smiled.

"You can go too!" Marie exclaimed. "You're a cop!"

Robert paled. "B-but… Ma!"

Raymond snorted. "Why can't Dad go?"

Everyone ignored Robert and Raymond's whining. In the end, Marie won the fight.

Frank handed them the letter and signaled them to come closer. "Listen, I want that letter to be delivered to that address. I don't care if you drive in a hurricane, you will get it there! If you don't, you better watch out."

Raymond and Robert groaned. "Yes Dad…" they sighed.

After getting on their clothes, they walked out to the car, their face numb from the cold. Wind was now howling really hard, and all they could see was white fog. They couldn't see each other at all. Raymond, at last, found the car's handle.

"O-open the door Robert," he said, climbing in.

Robert nodded, and opened it. They were both shaking. "W-we can't go yet. Won't the-the snow block the tires?"

Raymond closed the door, but Robert had to help him, since the wind was making it hard for it to close. "N-no, I have snow… things," Raymond explained.

"Okay. Can you turn the car on now?" Robert asked after a moment's silence.

Raymond inserted the keys and it started up. Robert tried to put on the heat but it wouldn't turn on.

"Ray, your heater won't work!" Robert exclaimed, his teeth chattering.

"It's been not working," he explained, driving out. The snow was beating against the windows like no tomorrow.

"You can't even see! Ray, drive back home, now!" he yelled.

"I can see fine," Raymond exclaimed. "We just have to drive slow. Besides, I don't want Dad to get mad."

"Ray! We can _die out here."_ Robert almost screamed.

"What's your problem? No one's out on the road now, anyway. We can't crash!"

They drove in silence, until Raymond spoke. "Fine, we should be through our road now. Let's turn back and go home."

"You finally listen to me?" Robert asked, rubbing his hands together. They were wrapped in a blanket. Raymond nodded.

"Sure. We're not that far from home, we're going so slow."

After a few minutes, Ray's face turned deathly pale.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"This… isn't… our road. We're lost."

"What?"

"WE'RE LOST!" Raymond screamed, as he honked the horn in panic. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE CAN'T GO FARTHER!"

Even Robert couldn't speak. For once, he actually agreed with him.

The two brothers were lost, in the biggest blizzard they've ever seen.


End file.
